warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
LEADER » the head of the clan, and the cat who embodies the very soul of it. they are given 9 lives by the Ancestors, and make any and all big decisions for the clan and its future. they also manage small affairs which the warriors themselves cannot handle, such as exiles, ceremonies, gathering representation, etc. they have a LOT of weight on their shoulders, so they must be respected and obeyed at all times (as per the Warrior Code). DEPUTIES » the 2 cats the leader trusts the most, chosen as helpers + stand-ins. they organize patrols and fill in for the leader when they are not available during clan sessions, or ill/injured. MEDICINE CATS » 3 cats (1 adult, 2 apprentices or 2 adults, 1 apprentice) entrusted w/ caring for the whole Clan's injuries and illnesses. SENIOR WARRIORS » warriors who prove themselves worthy of the title by being loyal + staying for a long time. senior warriors are not only honored by the rest of the clan, but are also given extra power in the clan (ie they can enforce laws via giving warnings or punishments, or reporting offenses). promoted if chosen, not automatic. to be eligible for this rank, you must be a) outstandingly loyal (meaning you haven't left the clan + returned before, double-clanned, followed all the laws, etc.) and b) have been here for 2 (IRL) months or more (the time count restarts as soon as you return from leaving the clan at any one point, if you're found double-clanning, or if you break a major law w/ no excuse) (note: senior warriors can also be given specialty jobs (loremaster, magistrate, etc.)) WARRIORS » bulk of the clan; tasked w/ feeding + defending all of its members via hunting- and border-patrols. some warriors can get extra jobs as well, such as loremaster, magistrate, warlord, ambassador, or tracker. > Loremaster » The Loremaster is the cat with the best memory and an undying loyalty to the Clan. Their job is to keep an accurate record of all happenings within the Clan; to document its history after each session. Loremasters should have good health and lots of courage, as they have to be present or available during important events to log what goes on. > Magistrate » The Magistrate keeps order in the Clan at all times. They usually have a good reputation, an impeccable sense of justice, and a talent at organizing compromises and seeing the world fairly. Their job is to give arguments or "ties" a final say-so, or to resolve problems within the Clan when a higher power isn't available. > Warlord » The Warlord is the paws-down best fighter the Clan has to offer. They have a mastery of both native and foreign battle techniques and strategies, and often lead attacks on other Clan or help strategize during war. Along with wielding a plethora of moves, the Warlord will know traditional, advanced vocabulary, relevant anatomy, and latin in order to fight against whatever foe comes our way- and they must also be able to teach it to other warriors who attend battles against these foes. > Ambassador » The Ambassador is chiefly the Clan's "head spy" during war, gathering information on other groups and utilizing that information to our advantage. During times of peace, however, the Ambassador is the Clan messenger, sending information between allied Clans and us in-character when needed. They also traditionally assist the Leader in organizing a "summary" for Gatherings, and making the Clan look good during those times. > Tracker » Deemed the best hunter in the Clan, the Tracker must have sharp senses and an even sharper wit. They usually lead hunting patrols, search-and-rescue parties, and investigations for crimes such as murder, sabotage, or unauthorized double-clanning. Trackers also know the territory better than any other cat, and hold knowledge such as the best techniques and locations for hunting. DAYLIGHT WARRIORS » kittypets, loners, or rogues who serve the Clan by day + leave for other duties by night. usually the rank an indecisive newcomer assumes; like a "test run". this can also be considered the only rank which allows double-clanning; however, this is only if both groups approve of double-Clanning to this extent. this double-clanning is safe as well; all clan cats, daylight or otherwise, are given extensive background checks for safety reasons before being accepted or denied. this rank cannot last forever; they need to choose their stance after 2 (IRL) months of holding this rank or (preferably) less. (note: daylight warriors cannot be assigned apprentices, or assume any specialty ranks (loremaster, magistrate, etc.)) APPRENTICES » young cats between 6 and 12 moons of age who are training to become a warrior or medicine cat. they typically have a warrior or medicine cat to teach them in private one-on-one sessions. QUEENS » she-cats with kits, or formerly with kits and stayed behind to help raise others' litters and adoptions. KITS » kittens (0-6 moons of age) who are being raised and protected by the Clan. they are the future generation of warriors/medics, but won't actually face those futures until their 6th moon, when they're apprenticed. ELDERS » old cats who have served the clan all they can, and now live out the rest of their lives under the clan's protection and comfort. they often tell kits stories of the past, and give guidance to the younger remainder of the clan if needed.